leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JmLyan/Kaltaro, the Rune Prodigy
|date = |health = 60 |attack = 50 |spells = 90 |difficulty = 100 |hp = 360 (+80) |mana = 5 |damage = 50 (+3) |range = 550 |armor = 14 (+3) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+2%) |healthregen = 5.5 (+0.6) |manaregen = |speed = 325 |resource = Runes |regentype = }} Kaltaro, the Rune Prodigy is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Kaltaro shoots a bolt of magic energy, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit. Kaltaro then crafts a Destruction Rune. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No cost |costtype = |range = 950 }} Kaltaro empowers his Magic Blast with his runes, causing it to pass through enemy minions and have extra effects based on the runes used. Destruction runes increases damage. Blessing Runes heal Kaltaro if the bolt hits an enemy champion. Mystic Runes slow enemies hit for 2 seconds. Greater Runes apply the same effects as their basic counterparts as well as additional effects. The Ultimate Rune increases damage to the main target, scaling with Secrets of the Runes' rank. Kaltaro crafts a Greater Destruction Rune if the bolt hits, otherwise he crafts a normal Destruction Rune. Enemies in a 300-radius around the target are also hit. Kaltaro is healed twice as much from the bolt. Enemies are stunned instead of slowed. |leveling = |cost = 5 |costtype = runes |range = 950 }} }} Kaltaro binds his soul to a target allied champion, causing its next basic attack to deal bonus magic damage. Kaltaro then crafts a Blessing Rune. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No cost |costtype = |range = 800 }} Kaltaro empowers his Soul Bind with his runes, greatly increasing the cast range and causing it to have extra effects based on the runes used. Destruction runes increases damage. Blessing Runes heals the targeted champion for a percentage of the damage done. Mystic Runes increases the attack range of that champion for the enhanced attack. Greater Runes apply the same effects as their basic counterparts as well as additional effects. The Ultimate Rune increases damage for the first enhanced attack, scaling with Secrets of the Runes' rank. Kaltaro crafts a Greater Blessing Rune if the enhanced attack hits an enemy champion, otherwise he crafts a normal Blessing Rune. The enhancement lasts for 2 attacks. Kaltaro gains half the effect if cast on another ally. Enemies hit are silenced for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cost = 5 |costtype = runes |range = 3000 }} }} Kaltaro creates a 300 units wide field of pure energy at a target location after 1 second that lasts for 3 seconds. Enemies that enter the field are dealt magic damage, triggering once per enemy that enter it. Kaltaro then crafts a Mystic Rune. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No cost |costtype = |range = 650 }} Kaltaro empowers his Energy Field with his runes, causing it to have extra effects based on the runes used. Destruction runes causes enemies hit to take magic damage over 4 seconds. Blessing Runes shields allied champions that enters the field. Mystic Runes has a chance to lock enemies inside the field. Greater Runes apply the same effects as their basic counterparts as well as additional effects. The Ultimate Rune increases damage to the first enemy champion hit, scaling with Secrets of the Runes' rank. Kaltaro crafts a Greater Mystic Rune if an enemy champion is hit, otherwise he crafts a normal Mystic Rune. Radius is increased to 500. Shielded allies gain 50% bonus movement speed for 1 second after leaving the field. Chance to lock enemies in the field is doubled. |leveling = |cost = 5 |costtype = runes |range = 650 }} }} Kaltaro channels to craft his Ultimate Rune. After crafting it, for 3 seconds or until he has 5 runes, his other abilities have no cooldowns, but have no effects besides giving him runes. Ranking up Secrets of the Runes increases damage added to his basic abilities by the Ultimate Rune. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No cost |costtype = }} Max Damage per Ability 540 on main target and 290 on each other champion hit, for a maximum of 1700 if all 5 enemy champions are hit 390 on the first attack and 240 on the second attack, for a total of 630 540 on first champion hit and 340 on each other champion hit, for a maximum of 1900 if all 5 enemy champions are hit Category:Custom champions